


I spy

by Magnolia12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Culture, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia12/pseuds/Magnolia12
Summary: I don’t know. I just… This popped into my head and it’s been there for a few days. Maybe this is the only way to get it out. I both blame and celebrate Tumblr for making me into a Talos fan. So, this is set in an AU where Talos doesn’t have a wife and returns to SHIELD sometime after the events of Captain Marvel but before Iron Man. The setting is a neighborhood like that of Stranger Things. Houses, nature, and an ominous government building. You go investigating the weird noises that have recently started to come from the building and catch sight of a certain man in a blue suit.





	I spy

You live in a small town, near one of those government buildings. There are often a lot of ruckuses; it’s almost as if you’re living next to an airport. Positives, housing prices were dirt cheap. So cheap, that it had allowed you to buy a decent sized house. Some questioned why a single girl like you might want to buy a house. After all, houses were meant for families. You simply scoffed at such comments. Honestly, who were they to tell you how you should live?

You enjoyed your independence and autonomy. Having a house allowed you that space and freedom. It was a base to return to after your trips. You love to travel and explore. You’d grown up with your grandfather’s wild stories. Some so far fetch sounding that they could only come from his imagination. Still, his stories were so vivid that as soon as you graduated high school, you took to traveling and exploring the world. It was amazing to learn about different peoples and cultures. At first, you’d do odd jobs to save up money for the trips, quit, and then take off for a few weeks to a month. Recently, however, you’d taken to doing freelance translating jobs online. You were good with languages, which came in handy on your travels. Apparently, it was something that was now helping you earn a living without hindering your love of traveling. As the years went by, you would always visit with your grandfather to share your own stories with him. That was until he disappeared a few years ago. It still hurts to think about it. 

You’d just returned from a trip and were settling in when you heard a loud rumble. Your glass on the table shook. With a frown, you stepped outside to have a look. A few of your neighbors were outside doing things like cutting the grass or gardening. Rachel, a neighbor from a few houses down, came up to you. “Hi there! You’re back from another trip huh? Where’d you go this time?” You appreciated her friendliness but were always on the defensive for that comment that you knew was coming. The one about how a girl like you should settle down. “I went to Japan this time. I visited Aoshima while I was there. It’s known as Cat Island due to all the cats. They outnumber the people.” Rachel grimaced. “I’m sorry hun; you know I’m a dog person.” As you stood there, another rumble hit. “What is that?” Rachel looked in the direction of the government building. “That, I’m sure, is not something you’ve missed while away. It’s been going on for the past 2 days. Every day around noon for about an hour. Thank god, or else how would we cope?! I mean, the occasional rumble and noise is what we signed up for when we decided to live near that, but this new nonsense is too much!“ Your curiosity peeked. You turned to Rachel and nodded. “Yeah, that is too much. I wonder what they’re doing.” Rachel shook her head. “I don’t care what they do, as long as they do it quietly and at reasonable hours.” 

You told Rachel you had some unpacking to do and went back inside your house. Over the next few days, like clockwork, the rumbling happened around noon, lasting no more than an hour. You tried, you really did, but you couldn’t help your curiosity. It was positively uncontrollable. So, you hatched a plan. You knew there was barbed wire fencing around the building, so there is no way you could climb over the fence without risk of getting hurt. But, part of the building was built at the base of a hill. This hill has trees. You have binoculars. 

The next morning, you dress in your workout clothes, making like you were going for a run. You can run, most anyone can you suppose, but you hate it. For this to work, however, you had to sell the idea that you ran. You didn’t want to arouse suspicion in your neighbors. So, you woke up early in the mornings and ran, to establish a routine. In reality, you were going to the building to scoop out the place. After a few days of this, you found a tree with a good enough angle, leaf coverage, and branch ratio that you could easily climb and spy. Was this a good idea, spying at a government facility? Probably not. Worst case scenario if you got caught, you could say you were out running and started to bird watch. It’s not like you could go to jail, right?

You pack a bag with some snacks, first aid kit, binoculars, and a jacket and started jogging towards the building. You wave at a few neighbors as you run by. Once you run out of sight, you stop. God, running is terrible. You power walk up the hill and towards your chosen tree. You’ve named it Sam. You climb up Sam’s branches and find a spot that is both comfortable enough to sit and had a good view inside the courtyard of the building. After a while of watching, you should be disappointed. Whatever the rumbling is, it’s coming from somewhere inside the building. However, you’re still sitting there, two hours later. Why? Well, you just couldn’t keep your eyes off this one man. There were more people than you would have thought would be around for such a small operation, but one of them consumed your attention. 

He would come in and out of the building periodically. He was tall; his shoulders were broad in what you assumed to be a tailored blue suit. He wore glasses and looked to be middle-aged. He had an air about him, you could not describe, but you felt drawn to him. He smiled easily and moved almost fluidly. He commands the respect of those around him. You were surprised to see that it was almost 3 by the time you climbed down the tree and headed home. You were grateful you’d thought to bring snacks. 

You spent the day thinking about the man. This was completely unlike you. You had rarely felt any attraction to anyone before, and never like this. Never this strongly. He made your heart beat faster and an ache began to grow. You had felt desire before, but it wasn’t usually directed at anyone. You had always found it hard to connect with people in this way. You’d tried to have sex with someone before, but it all felt off, so you called it off. Thank god for sex toys. That night, you used a bit of your imagination to fantasize about how he would feel like on top of you. About what his voice sounded like and what he would say to you as he touched you and filled you. You came hard, in record time, and maybe more than once. 

The next morning, you begrudgingly got up early again. You needed to see the man again. This was so unlike you, but you just couldn’t help it. Plus, what harm could it do? It wasn’t like he knew you were watching. You packed a bag like before and took off towards the building. This time, however, you ran the whole way there. You found your Sam and climbed up. You sat in the same spot as before and took out your binoculars. There was a tremor, but honestly, you didn’t really care about that anymore. What you were there for was him. About 30 impatient minutes later, there he was. He was dressed almost the same, suit and glasses, and once again was a beacon to your eyes. You felt yourself becoming wet. God, what was this? How could this man affect you so? You hadn’t even met him! All you knew is that he filled out a suit well and, from what you could see of his interactions through your binoculars, he was a nice guy. God, how wrong was all this? A gust of wind hit the tree, shaking the leaves, prompting you to put down your binoculars in search of your jacket. Once you’d put on the jacket, you picked up the binoculars and looked through them again. After a few seconds of scanning, you found the man again. To your horror, he was looking right at you. How in the hell was that possible?! You were far away and in a tree! Your breathing sped up in both fear and arousal. You bit your lip and squeezed the branch between your legs. You were becoming warm and the friction between your legs felt necessary. Your pussy began to throb. The man narrowed his eyes and turned to the people around him. To your further horror, they too seemed to be able to see you. He took on an aggressive stance and began to shout at them. The loss in eye contact with him broke you enough of your spell for common sense to kick in. You grabbed your bag and climbed down the tree. Once on the ground, you took off running back to your house. You made it back in record time. Once back at your house, you downed several glasses of water and sat down. Still, your heart wouldn’t stop racing. Were you afraid? If so of what? That they might find you? Or maybe that you wouldn’t see him again? Your mind spiraled in confusion and arousal. Food. Food might calm you down. You’d barely had breakfast and had missed lunch altogether. Reluctantly, you made yourself a sandwich and ate about half of it. You knew you should stay inside, should someone come looking for you, so you spent the day cleaning to try to get rid of this weird energy that raced through you. After a few hours passed and your house was spotless, you decided that you should lie down. It was just after 4 pm, perfect time for a nap. Anything to finally calm yourself down. You climbed the stairs to your bedroom and stripped down to your panties. You had been so worked up that you hadn’t even changed out of your workout clothes. Ignoring the fact that your panties were very wet, you found a comfortable old t-shirt. You took off your panties and searched for some comfy shorts. On second thought, if you were so wet, you might as well try and rub one out. It would help you sleep.

You lie on your bed and spread your legs, clad only in the t-shirt. You were so needy; you didn’t even reach to your drawer to retrieve one of your toys. When your hands reached your soaked sex, you arched your back. You were super sensitive. Once you started, you couldn’t stop. You started by slowing rubbing up and down your vulva. You were wetter than you’d ever been before. Then, you plunged inside yourself. You whimpered and moaned, thinking of the man again. You moved your fingers in and out of yourself faster and faster. You added another finger, and then another. You were so wet; you could hear the sounds your fingers made as they moved inside and out. You wished you knew his name so you could yell it out now. It wasn’t enough. With your left hand, you reached down and began to rub your clit. Once again, you came harder than you’d ever come before, writhing and moaning on your bed. You caught your breath and wiped your hands on the covers. You turned on your side and fell asleep.

You woke a few hours later and immediately felt like you were on fire. You needed  _so much._  You reached between your legs and found yourself soaked, almost as if you’d peed yourself. You also felt hot, too hot. You swung your legs over the bed and fell to the floor. Your legs were like jelly. What was happening to you?! Fear could come later, right now, you needed to get to the window. You needed air, you needed to cool down. You crawled to the window and used what strength you had to push it halfway open. The breeze coming in felt wonderful on your heated skin. You took deep breaths, but still, your heart kept racing and you felt so very aroused. You needed him. But he wasn’t here. You began to cry. You needed him so very bad, but he wasn’t here, and you didn’t know how to find him. 

Suddenly, you heard a crash downstairs. You lifted your head up from the windowsill and looked towards the door of your bedroom. You flinched and ducked down as it was thrown open. When you looked up again, there he was. He was here! You could cry again, but now with the relief you felt. He’d found you! As your eyes rake his body, you notice that he was breathing hard and his pants were tented. He threw back his head and made a deep sound with his throat. He stepped towards you and spoke. His voice was almost musical, but you didn’t understand. You shook your head at him and he looked away, crestfallen. “No, I… I don’t understand what you’re saying.” He looked at you again. “Is it me that you want? Was your scent meant for me? Tell me please, because if not I…” You practically threw yourself in his direction. “Yes! Yes! It’s you, I need you. Please! Please! I don’t know what’s happening, but I know that I need you. Please don’t go. I need you. I want you.” He growled and lunged at you. He took you by the waist and stood up with you in his arms, pressing his forehead to yours. He made a purring sound as he held you. The gesture was familiar. It was something your grandfather used to do to you when you were a little girl. He had told you that it meant that he loved you. You smiled and did the best impression of the sound like you’d done with your grandfather. 

The man pulled away from you and, while still holding you up by the waist, changed. It is hard to put into words what he did. His skin seemed to shift all around him and sizzle. When the process was done, the man that stood before you looked radically different. He was still male, that much was obvious with the tenting of his new clothes in the pants area. All his clothes were a dark shade of purple. He wore boots and a coat that reached his waist in the front and flared out long on the back, almost reaching to the ground. There were various decorations along his coat, but you were too preoccupied to notice them. The skin on the hands that held your waist and that of his face were greenish, almost reptilian in texture. There were lines running along his face, seemingly leading to his lips. The top lip looked normal, the lower lip was thicker and led to his chin that was wide and decorated with ridges. He had no hair and his ears were long and pointy. When you reached his eyes, you saw they were purple, and they held your gaze in a heated stare. He was humanoid and roughly the same shape as before, but somehow you felt even more drawn to him now. 

He bent down. You close your eyes and tilt your head, exposing your neck to him. You felt as he nuzzled your neck and growl. His teeth began to scrap along your neck. You moan and reach up to wrap your hands around his neck. You needed to touch his skin. It felt like electricity traveling up and down your spine. You press yourself flush against him. He growls again and pulls your waist against him to press you against him even harder. You feel his erection against your stomach and lift a leg to wrap around him. You needed him inside. “You really don’t know what’s happening?” You shook your head. “I don’t care, I just need you. Please, I need you. Please don’t leave me.” He growls and begins to rut against you, gripping your thigh. “My mate, if you want me, then I’ll never leave you.” He reaches down and picks you up like you weighed nothing. He crosses the short distance to the bed and lays you down. He stands back and practically rips the clothes off his body until he stands before you naked. His cock isn’t particularly larger than what you know a human man’s size to be, but it is thicker. It’s red and tapers at the end. The top of him is ridged. You moan and pull the t-shirt off, the only clothes on you. You spread your legs and, while looking up his body, you push your fingers inside yourself. It’s not enough. When you reach his eyes, you see him staring at your pussy and the fingers currently sliding in and out. You’re so wet; you’re leaving a puddle on the bed. He’s breathing hard still and looks incredibly tense. You run your free hand up your body, starting at your hips until you reach your breasts. You squeeze. “Please, let me touch you mate. Please” You stop your fingers inside you and look at him. You realize you still don’t know his name. “What’s your name?” He looks almost confused. “T-Talos, my name is Talos.” You hum as you rub your clit. You arch back your head and moan, spreading your legs even more. “Talos, please touch me. I need you so much.” 

He’s on top of you in a second. He’s thrusting inside of you in the next. You practically howl with pleasure. He’s filling you so well, better than anything that you could have imagined. Not only that, but he’s moving so hard and fast inside you. The ridges, god the ridges, you can feel them rub against what you can only assume is your g-spot it feels so good. It’s like his body was meant to pleasure you. He’s nipping and kissing all along your neck, grunting obscenely. His weight on top of you, his grunts and growls, his heat is too much. You wrap your legs around his waist and writhe beneath him. Your nails leave marks on his back as you grip him. This feels so good, so right. Before you know it, you feel your climax coming. You scream out his name as your back arches and you feel pleasure rip through your body, “TALOS!” He growls and shudders, trying to hold off as your pussy squeezes him, but soon enough you feel him twitch inside you and he lets out a loud moan. He ruts against you as he cums. After, you lay limp on the bed and he rolls off of you. He pulls you against him and you cuddle against his chest. His skin feels hard but smooth to the touch. You feel so very satisfied. Almost like you're glowing. You can't help the smile on your face as you press up against him. He’s making the purring sound again, and you sigh. “Rest my love, I will be here when you need me again. I won’t leave you again, you are safe with me. I will give you everything, my love.” He runs his hand down your side and you shiver. “Do you promise?” Your eyes are closing now. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t here for you before, but I’m here now and I’ll make sure you don’t hurt like that again.” 

You sleep for, you don’t know how long, but when you wake the sun is completely gone. You’re alone in the bed, causing you to whimper. Once again, you felt like you were on fire. You writhed on the bed and called out for Talos. He rushes in a flash, holding a cup of water. “My love, you’re awake. Here, drink this.” He helps to prop you up and tips the glass on your lips. You gulp the glass down and he sets the cup down. You lie back down and spread your legs. He immediately lies on top of you, and like before, plunges in to begin fucking your brains out. It should hurt with how rough he shoves in and how hard he’s thrusting, but it just feels amazing. The bed is creaking and hitting the wall. It’s what you absolutely need, you feel like you'd die if he stopped. Your senses are overrun with ever part of him. His scent, his grunts and moans, the taste of him as he roughly kisses you, the sight of his face contorted with pleasure, the feel of him all around you. This time, you cum 3 times before he finally moans his release. He catches his breath and jumps out of the bed. You whimper. “I’m not leaving you, my love, but you need to eat.” He rushes out of the room and you lay on your side. 

He returns a few minutes later holding a bowl with what you determine to be one of your soups in a can. It’s nice and warm. He kneels down by the bed and prompts you to sit up. You do and he sits on the side of the bed. He then proceeds to hand-feed you the soup. You hadn’t realized how hungry you were until he has to stop you from taking the spoon from him and scarfing the whole thing down. Once you’re done with the soup, he takes a napkin and wipes your lips. You feel tears at your eyes, which soon begin to fall down your cheeks. With alarm, he wipes your tears with his thumbs, holding your face in his hands. “What’s wrong!? Tell me what you need and I will give it to you.” Unable to talk as your tears turn into sobs, you simply reach out to him and he holds you in an embrace. Once you calm down, you pull away from him and wipe your eyes and nose with the sheets. You reach for him again, and he takes your hands. “I don’t know what’s happening to me, but I’m so happy you’re here. Before I felt like I would burn up, and you found me. And now you’re so nice to me. I just feel… I don’t know… Who are you?” He squeezes your hands and smiles at you. “I am Talos, I am a Skrull…um…I’m what you might call an alien.” If he didn’t look the way he did, you might be shocked. “I was working with your government to help them develop some new technology. I’ve been on your planet before and I made some friends here. I was working with them when I caught your scent. The scent of a female soon to be in heat. I had to find you, I saw you watching me and I knew it’s me you wanted, not the others. When I turned to you again, you were gone. But I found you, my mate, and I won’t let you go unless you turn me away.” This didn’t make sense. “I’m confused, I’m a human…we don’t go into heat.” Talos looked down at you. “Yes, humans do not. Meaning you must not be fully human to go into heat at the sight of a male Skrull. Your scent called to me, like the scent of a female Skrull.” You felt the beginnings of the fire begin once again. The need. “I…I’m human. My parents are human… I’m….I’ve never felt this before, I’ve barely ever felt need towards someone before. You’re saying it’s because I saw you, a Skrull?” Talos nodded. His nostrils flared and you saw that he was beginning to get hard again. One more question, before you lost yourself in the fire again. “What do you mean unless I turn you away?” Talos reached down and kissed along your neck. “In our culture, females choose their mate. We, males, stay with a female until she turns us away.” You gasped as you felt his teeth nip where you neck met your shoulder. “How long do pairings last?” Talos’ hands ran down your back, groping your rear when they reached it. “However long the female desires, one coupling or a lifetime.” You began to ache, so you lay on your side and lifted your leg. Talos lay beside you, grasping your leg at the knee, hocking it to his raised leg, and penetrated you from behind. This position allowed Talos to run his hands up and down your front while he fucked you. He squeezed your breasts and pinched your nipples. You came immediately after his hand reached your clit and began to rub. 

Your heat lasted about 24 hours. 24 hours of Talos fucking your brains out in all kinds of positions, holding you, feeding you, and making sure you were hydrated. In spite of all the fucking, Talos told you that since it was your first heat, it was unlikely that you would end up pregnant. By the end of it, you were thoroughly exhausted, but you still clung to Talos. You woke after a nap that you didn’t remember taking, still being held by him, lying on his chest. Once again, the sun was gone. “Tell me Talos, are you always this nice or is it just because you had a female in heat?” Talos nuzzled the top of your head as you blinked the sleep away from your eyes. “Look at that, you’re awake. No, my love, this is simply who I am. After all, it’s only decent of any male to care for a female in need.” You didn’t care for his answer. The heat was over, but you still felt drawn to him. You wanted his affection, not just his cock. You pulled away from him and sat up, looking down at him. “Is that all this was? You being decent?” Talos sat up. He was tall, even sitting, he was taller than you. “What are you really asking me?”  He caressed your check, but you pulled away. How do you ask if this was more than a good time for him? He’s an alien, would he even understand? “I mean…um…can you…do Skrulls love?” You looked down as you asked, hating yourself for not meeting his eyes. You apparently weren’t completely human yourself, but maybe the emotions part of you was human and not Skrull. Maybe Skrulls weren’t wired to do love, just coupling. It would explain why you hadn’t been able to bond with anyone before. Maybe that part of you was Skrull. 

Talos’ hand grasped your chin and lifted your face to meet his eyes. He smiled down at you. “Of course we can love. We love our friends, our families, our offspring, and our mates. We, males, love our mates deeply, so if they turn us away, we mourn our loss.” His answer felt sincere, but you were still wary. “You said that pairings can last only one coupling. What time is there to mourn that? Does love mean something different to you?” Talos took a deep and he let go of your chin. “Love and hate seem to be universal in this universe. In my travels, though it may take different forms, every sentient species that I’ve met can love and hate. I simply meant to reassure you when I told you that pairings can last as short as only one coupling. I didn’t want you to feel pressured to keep me. But I… I want you to keep me. I can show you how I can love. I…I would give you anything that is in my power to give. You picked me, I am honored. I want to wake up next to you every day, feel your warmth while in my arms. I could take care of you when in heat and outside of it. I am far from perfect, but I could be a good mate.”

There was still some stuff you’d need to figure out, like finding out more about Skrulls and how it was that you were part Skrull. It would be a journey. Talos, however, was something that you felt certain about. Well, certain-ish. You felt a pull towards him, and you wanted him. You wanted to keep him. You wanted him with you on this journey. You reached up and caressed his cheek. “Ok.” You smiled and tilted your head. You pulled his face down and kissed his cheek. You then rubbed your face to his. He hummed. “If you promise to love me, then I’ll keep you.” Talos pulled away and smiled down at you. He bent down and kissed you. 


End file.
